Oddus-1
Oddus-1 Oddus-1 is very weird. It is a quintuple star system. It has four main stars, and one extra star orbiting far away. There is an interesting oceanic planet around 6 times the size of Earth, complicatingly orbiting between all four stars. It is mostly oceanic, but significant parts of the oceans evaporate and thicken the atmosphere, only to condense and freeze out later on an outward excursion. There are 3 other planets. Oddus A- Oddus A is a F-7 type star, and has a slightly less eccentric orbit than Oddus C & D. It is young, around 2.3 billion years old. Oddus B- Oddus B is a G-3 type star, orbiting Oddus A primarily. It is around 2.3 billion years old as well. Oddus C- Oddus C is an A-8 type star, large and blue, only 2.4 billion years old. It has a smaller companion, Oddus D. Oddus D- Oddus D is a K-5 star, a typical orange dwarf. It orbits Oddus C primarily. Of all of them, it is the youngest, 2.15 billion years old. Oddus E- Oddus E is a 9 billion year old white dwarf. It orbits Oddus ABCD, at around 55 AU. It is visible on a dark night from Mysticus when Mysticus is at aphelion and Oddus E is at perihelion when both are in inferior conjunction. Planets- * Oddus ABCDb (Mysticus)- Oddus ABCDb, nicknamed Mysticus, is 6.1 times the Earth's mass. It is entirely oceanic, aside from a small, dense iron core. Here is a description of it's orbit, starting at just before it dives between Oddus A&B. It is balmy, around 85 F. There are still small ice caps. However, the planet is rapidly warming. As it plunges into a near-death orbit between the two stars, mass amounts of water evaporate. It reaches over 270 F. A lot of water thickens the atmosphere, warming the planet up even more. As it escapes the heat of the two stars, around 2/3 of the the way towards Oddus C&D it cools down, reaching 30-40 F. The ice caps grow a little as the atmospheric water rains down. However, before long, it makes an equally hot but less precarious swing by the second pair of stars. It then travels outward again. More water rained down to the surface than the other stars could evaporate, so it leaves with a little less heat and atmosphere than the first swing. As it passes towards Oddus A&B again, more and more water rains down. Eventually, it gets to aphelion, and the atmosphere returns to more or less it's previous state, ready to swirl into the rim of the star's orbits again. *Oddus ABCDc (Anera and Yuera) Oddus ABCDc is a binary planet, one 1.2 times the size of Earth, the other 0.93 the size of Earth. They orbit tipped to the ecliptic at 9.3 degrees, and are 1 AU from Mysticus' aphelion, allowing their orbit to to be relatively undisturbed by the other stars. It's sunsets are awesome, as it seems as through the stars are clustered close together. Yuera has rings, but Anera does not. Yuera, being slightly smaller, has more rock than water, and is not geologically active. Anera, on the other hand, has much more water, and only an archipelago of land. Both are tidally heated, alongside the little light that comes from the home suns. It is quite possible that Yuera and Anera once had a large moon that careened beyond Yuera's Roche limit.